This invention relates in general to wireless communication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for managing inbound traffic in a two-way wireless messaging system.
Two-way messaging systems allow portable subscriber units to receive outbound messages from the fixed portion of the system and to send inbound messages to the fixed portion. Some of the inbound messages are xe2x80x9cscheduledxe2x80x9d, i.e., their time of transmission is known to the fixed portion. An inbound message becomes scheduled either by a request from the fixed portion or by originating from a messaging unit programmed to transmit only at specific times, e.g., telemetry reporting devices. Short, subscriber-initiated messages are not scheduled, but are sent using an ALOHA technique designed to minimize collisions.
A need has arisen for sharing some portions of two-way messaging systems. For example, the owner of a system may want to lease time on the system to several different service providers, each having their own, private customer database, telephone access, and accounting systems. Another example that suggests system sharing could be an electric company that wants to put meter-reading units on the system and have periodic readings sent to the electric company""s server. Prior art messaging systems have not easily lent themselves to these types of shared operationxe2x80x94particularly with regard to inbound messages, which typically have been routed to a single control point in the system.
Thus, what is needed is method and apparatus in a two-way wireless messaging system for managing inbound traffic. In particular, facilities are needed to support shared use of the system.
An aspect of the present invention is a method in a two-way wireless messaging system for managing inbound traffic. The method comprises the step of defining a channel pattern specifying a network destination for inbound channel traffic, a subscriber unit address group to which the channel pattern applies, and a predetermined time interval during which the channel pattern is to be active. The method further comprises the steps of transmitting the channel pattern from the wireless messaging system to a processor which processes received inbound traffic; and managing, by the processing system, the inbound traffic in accordance with the channel pattern.
Another aspect of the present invention is a controller in a two-way wireless messaging system for managing inbound traffic. The controller comprises a network interface for receiving a message, a processing system coupled to the network interface for processing the message, and a base station interface coupled to the processing system for controlling and communicating with a base transmitter and a base receiver. The processing system is programmed to define a channel pattern specifying a network destination for inbound channel traffic, a subscriber unit address group to which the channel pattern applies, and a predetermined time interval during which the channel pattern is to be active. The processing system is further programmed to transmit the channel pattern through the base station interface to a processor of the base receiver.
Another aspect of the present invention is a base receiver in a two-way wireless messaging system for managing inbound traffic. The base receiver comprises a receiver element for receiving the inbound traffic, a processor coupled to the receiver element for processing the inbound traffic, and a network interface coupled to the processor for communicating with a controller through a network. The processor is programmed to receive through the network interface a channel pattern specifying a network destination for inbound channel traffic, a subscriber unit address group to which the channel pattern applies, and a predetermined time interval during which the channel pattern is to be active. The processor is further programmed to manage the inbound traffic in accordance with the channel pattern.